twenty four harrier attack
by solidjack24
Summary: jack faces a new challenge as terroists has stole a harrier jump jet and threaten to cause havoc. terroist shootings make it worst. please read + review. chapter 4 up.
1. A new day a new challenged

Twenty Four - Harrier attack  
  
Chapter 1 - 9:00am-10:00am  
  
This is very rough and it might not be very good. Please review. This has nothing to do with the second series, but instead happens after the first. Again, please review and forget the second series.  
  
What you need to know: - After the death of his wife, Jack couldn't face working with the same people. He transferred to the London division of CTU and has been working there for two years. Kim has also moved with him.  
  
The following takes places between 9:00am and 10:00am.  
  
We see a busy motorway (highway). The morning rush-hour is coming to an end. The camera switches to a London street with a lot of people walking along. Someone is perched on a building towering above the street. The man takes a sniper rifle out and points it down. He shoots someone and then runs. The shot person is a young woman who is now dead.  
  
Back on the motorway a blue car stops and a man walks out of it wearing a suit and tie. He waits for a minute and then presses a button on his phone. A huge explosion follows and the motorway is torn in half. Four more men come out of the car and walk towards the wreckage. An armoured van is among the destroyed cars. They pull the door open and pull out a masked man. They take him back to the car and then drive off.  
  
Jack, late for work again gets out of bed. He goes into his bathroom, gets washed and goes down to the kitchen where Kim is having breakfast. Little is said. Jack is about to call in sick when the phone rings instead. It is Paul Washington, head of the British CTU. Its an emergency and he has to come in.  
  
An RAF base is getting ready for a military tattoo starting in a couple of hours. Colonel Flanders, head of the base - named Dukenham - is making sure the security is alright. Part of it must be secured off from visitors because a fully equipped Harrier jump jet is being stored. He gets a report saying that everything is fine.  
  
British CTU. Washington is watching the news about the explosion. Over twenty cars and two lorries were destroyed in the crash and pile ups may have killed even more. Sarah Brent, vice president of CTU walks into his office. She tells him Jack's car hasn't left his house yet and a report is coming in that may help find out the cause of the bombing. Paul tells her to send someone to get Jack.  
  
Kim is about to leave to work when she finds many bottles of whiskey in the bin. She goes to confront Dad when she hears him lock the bedroom door. He swears at him and leaves. Jack is back in bed. He's too depressed. He still misses his wife.  
  
Downing Street. The Prime Minister, Peter Adams has just heard the shooting and the explosion. He immediately suspects that they are connected. He tells May Stevens, his secretary to cancel all appointments today as it might be a terrorist attack. His wife, Jessica leaves to fly to Paris for a shopping trip. She's six months pregnant and wants to get some clothes for the baby. Peter goes upstairs to talk to his son John but he is in the shower. He finds a syringe on the floor.  
  
The report comes through to Paul. It shows that one of the cars was a prison van transporting a prisoner to a new prison. He tells Sarah to find out who the prisoner was. James Riley, 4th in charge of CTU (behind jack) tells Paul that the women shot has a clean record. The shooting was random. The phone rings and Paul picks it up. The mysterious caller tells him that they will be another shooting every hour if instructions aren't met. He tells Paul to get Jack to Cannery Wolf by half ten and then hangs up. He tells riley to make sure Jacks ready.  
  
Manchester. As people start to shop in the town centre, someone else is shot. Once again it is random. 


	2. The terroists attack

Chapter 2  
  
The following takes place between 10:00am and 11:00am  
  
Manchester. A nearby policeman comes up to the crime scene. He tells everybody to get back. The man shot was a businessman. The shot in the head shows that it was an expert gunman.  
  
London. A car pulls in front of Jack's house. A man walks out of it and rings Jack up. He doesn't answer. The man walks up to the door and tells him to come out. He then reports to CTU and says he might not be there. Washington tells him to bash the door down. He does and enters the house. He goes up to the bedroom and sees Jack getting ready to leave. The man tells him he will be briefed on his way to Canary wolf.  
  
Kim has just started work at a supermarket in central London. She is still worried about her Dad. Her best friend and boss, Amy Spencer comforts her and tells her that she can go home at lunch to sort her problems out.  
  
Dukenham. The visitors have started to come in to watch the presentations and look at the different types of aircraft. Colonel Flanders is again making sure that the harrier holding area is secure. Everything seems OK. He decides to go to the tattoo and enjoy himself now everything is fine.  
  
Tokyo, Japan. As the rain pours, a car pulls up off the road. Three men walk out of it and enter a bar. They are took down to a secluded room where another man is waiting for them. The four men sit down around a table. The man who was there asks if everything is going to plan. They say yes. He asks "What time?" One of them passes him a note. It says 12pm London time. They exchange briefcases and then the three men depart.  
  
Jack is nearly at Canary wolf. He has been told what the caller said. Jack is still not 100% fit and phones Kim up. She wants to meet him at twelve. He tells her that he can't and she gets angry and hangs up. When they arrive, Jack puts a gun under his jacket, gets out of the car and walks up to the building. He waits.  
  
Downing Street. John comes out of his bedroom and goes downstairs. His dad is talking to the press about the shootings and the explosion. He asks May to help him get out of the house to meet some friends. She agrees. Peter comes in after talking to the press and goes to see if John is out of the shower yet. When he sees he isn't there, he calls to May who also tells him that she doesn't know where he is.  
  
Jack is still waiting when his phone rings. The caller tells him to go over to a group of men across the road. He does and they give him a briefcase. He is told to place it at Victoria shopping mall in fifteen minutes for someone to pick it up. He goes into a car they have left for him and begins his journey.  
  
CTU. Brent walks into Washington's office and shows him a report. It is a record of the prisoner. No name is given or any data about what he did. He was being transferred to a maximum security prison outside Glasgow. Paul tells Sarah to keep on investigating. Riley tells Paul that the Prime Minister is on the phone. Adams tells Paul that this is may lead to a bigger terrorist attack on Britain. Paul tells him that CTU will make sure that this will not happen.  
  
Jack arrives at the shopping centre and walks into it. The caller rings again and tells him to go to the top of the mall. He does and puts the briefcase in the cafeteria as he was told to do. He is then told to head back to the car. As he does, the briefcase explodes and the cafeteria is destroyed. The caller tells him to get to Dukenham air base by half eleven or a sniper will kill his daughter. Jack quickly runs out before he is stopped.  
  
Dukenham. Everything seems alright when an alarm starts to go off. About twenty people dressed as tourists take silicon guns out and tell the visitors to get on their knees. Two of the terrorists head over to the secured area and throw two grenades which take out the guards. Flanders starts to sneak towards the area. The two men take out some more guards and head over to the warehouse where the harrier is in. they hack into it and the door opens. Flanders makes it to the place, pulls out a gun and shoots two of the terrorists before hiding for cover. The two men get into the harrier and drive it out. They take it to a runway and it launches off and flies away. The remaining terrorists quickly head out of the base, into a minivan and head off. Flanders comes out from hiding and sees that they are gone. He knows they will be trouble.  
  
Nottingham. Another sniper takes out a rifle and shots another innocent person. 


	3. the meeting

Chapter 3  
  
The following takes place between 11.00am and 12.00pm.  
  
Guidance. This chapter contains some references of drugs.  
  
Once again a dead man lies in the centre of a big city. The police rush over and push the citizens away. An ambulance is called but everyone knows it is too late.  
  
Dukenham. The tourists slowly start to get up off the floor. Flanders checks to make sure that no one else is hurt and then runs over to the dead terrorists he shot. They are no ID's, passports or anything which would give a clue to who they were. He looks at the guns and sees they are made of silicon. These would have cost thousands. These terrorists are experts.  
  
British CTU. Panic starts to spread as details of the third shooting, the explosion in the shopping centre and the events at Dukenham start to come in. Washington immediately knows they are connected and some time today they will use the Harrier to cause major destruction. He tries to contact Jack but his phone is switched off and they can't track him because he is not in the original car. Riley tells him that representatives of the RAF are on there way to CTU to discuss what may happen. He tells Riley to find out as much as he can about what happened at Dukenham. Washington walks into his office, picks up the phone and starts to dial.  
  
Los Angeles. It's still night time when a phone rings to break the silence. George Mason angrily gets out of bed and walks to the phone. Washington is on the line. He tells Mason what is happening and tells him to resemble everyone at CTU within the hour. Mason rubs his eyes, picks the phone up again and rings up Tony.  
  
Ambulances and the police arrive at the shopping centre. As they start to clear the rubble they realise that no one has survived the attack. Only a couple of miles away, John Adams, disguised as a normal teenager meets up with some friends and they head down a back alley. A photographer recognizes John and follows them. He sees John give someone money and in return he gives him some cocaine. The photographer gets his camera out and takes some pictures.  
  
Downing Street. Peter has found John's phone and is ringing up all of the numbers. May is trying to avoid him. One of the bodyguards comes up to May and tells her that a newspaper journalist is hear. May forgot to cancel Peter's appointment at twelve. She goes to the journalist and tells him that Peter will not be able to be interviewed. The journalist tells her it will only take a couple of minutes. May goes to ask Peter and he says that he will do it when he has found John.  
  
Jack is still on his way to Dukenham when a phone rings in the car. He finds it and answers it. The same caller tells him that when he gets to Dukenham, he must find and kill a Colonel Flanders. Jack looks up at a sign and sees that Dukenham is ten miles away.  
  
As news goes on the television asking people to stay out of town centres, Colonel Flanders is being questioned by Terry Walters. Flanders tells him what happened and Walters says that because of his recklessness the Harrier has been stolen. He orders Flanders to hand in his resignation and leave the air base before 12.00pm.  
  
CTU. The meeting has just started. Riley is talking about the terrorists. They were carrying silicon guns which don't show up on metal detectors. They cost thousands of pounds. They also take a long time to produce. These terrorists are experts and have been planning this attack for at least five years. The bullets from the sniper's are from a GFT4 Rifle. These are Japanese made weapons and are top of the range. However the Japanese army have not reported that any of these weapons have been stolen. They must be an insider within the Japanese government. Washington tells Riley to contact Japan and tell them. One of the members of the RAF talks about the Harrier. It was an experimental module with traits to be a killer. It doesn't get picked up by radar and is equipped with a mini nuclear weapon. This could easily destroy a city the size of London. The terrorists are experts as they have managed to hack into the mainframe and make it so even we can't see where it is. After it is over, Brent gives Washington a list of people who were in the cafeteria. No one has any reason to be killed. Once again it was just used to create havoc. He tells her to go to Dukenham and make a report of how the terrorists acted. He then goes into his office and phones Mason up. He has read the brief and they are researching who the prisoner is who was being transferred.  
  
As clouds start to gather over London, the blue car parks at a reasonably big house in a suburb. The men and the prisoner walk into the house. The prisoner asks "has it took place yet". One of the men says "within ten minutes, sir".  
  
Jack is now walking into Dukenham. The caller rings and tells him to say he is hear on CTU duty. Jack walks up Walters and asks to speak to Flanders. Terry tells him that he is no longer part of the air force and has left the premises. Jack rings up the caller. He tells him that he doesn't need Jack anymore. He must go back to CTU and tell him as much or as little as he likes. However Jack mustn't contact Kim or she will have a bullet in her head. Jack throws the phone away and begins to head back to the car.  
  
The caller is shown as one of the men with the prisoner. He rings up a sniper who is pointing at Kim and tells him to stay there for another hour.  
  
Downing Street. Peter decides to do the interview. As he starts, John walks in. Peter gets up to yell at him. The journalist pulls his camera open and pulls out a silicon gun. A bodyguard jumps at him and pushes him to the floor. A shot is fired. The man is unconscious. Peter gets up and sees that John has been shot.  
  
Birmingham. In a small residential district, kids are playing when a car drives past. It stops and a masked man comes out of it. He takes a gun out and shoots a man walking across the street. He then gets back in the car and it drives off. 


	4. The plot thickens

Chapter 4  
  
The following takes place between 12:00pm and 1:00pm  
  
American CTU. Mason is still researching who the prisoner was when someone rings them up and tells him an attack will happen in the next 24 hours. To stop the attack, 5 people must be killed. He then hangs up but a fax comes through. It shows the list of names. They are Peter Adams (already dead), Colonel James Flanders, Paul Washington, Jack Bauer and Frank Norton. Mason takes the list to Tony. They both don't know who Frank Norton is but he sends researches on it. They are also puzzled that it says Adams is dead. Mason goes into his office and picks up the phone.  
  
Washington picks it up on the other end. The list is sent and he is shocked that his name is on it. Riley walks in and tells him of the shooting in Birmingham. When he is off the phone, Washington rings up Downing Street. A distressed May picks it up and tells him what has happened. Washington tells her that he is coming over.  
  
An ambulance arrives outside Downing Street. Peter is by John's side who is unconscious. It was a bad shot in the leg. When the paramedics come in they tell Peter that the shot isn't fatal but carry him out on a stretcher. Peter, filled with anger walks into another room where the assassin is being held. He has been tied up by Peter's bodyguards. Peter gets the shooter by the neck and asks why he has done this. The shooter says that unless Peter resigns from being Prime Minister by the end of the day, his family and himself will be killed. Peter is about to punch the shooter when he is pulled away.  
  
American CTU. Tony hands a report to Mason. It shows that Frank Norton is an Australian businessman. They is no reason why a terrorist group would want to kill him. Mason asks Tony to go to London and try to help them.  
  
The Scotland Highlands. A small and abandoned airbase seems quiet until the Harrier lands on it. A Japanese man comes out of a building and meets the pilot. He then rings up the people with the prisoner and tells him everything is on schedule. The men in London decide to head out of the city. The prisoner comes out of the bathroom and shows himself as a British man who asks is Adams is dead yet.  
  
Tokyo. A man in the Japanese government rings CTU. Riley, now the highest ranking person there, answers. He tells him that they is no possibility that someone is helping terrorists in the Japanese government. He also states that if they are accused again, they may be trouble between the two countries.  
  
Dukenham. Brent gets out of her car and walks up to Walters. All of tourists are now out of Dukenham and Flanders has been taken off the premises. Brent asks where his is because he needs to be questioned. Walters gives her the address and asks whether he can come with her. He needs to ask him a few more questions. Brent agrees.  
  
Jack, nearly at CTU, rings up Riley. He tells him what has happened and asks him to send someone to pick up Kim as he isn't allowed to contact her. Straight after this, Tony rings him up and tells him that he is on his way to London and will be there in eight hours.  
  
The sniper watching Kim gets up and packs his sniper rifle away and hides it in the room he is in. He walks into Kim's shop and walks up to her. A glance of a sidearm is shown. He asks Kim for a packet of cigarettes. When she gives them to him, he passes her the money and a note. The note says "your Dad will be joining you soon". He then pulls out his sidearm and pulls it at Kim. Everyone in the shop, including her, ducks. Kim crawls past him but he grabs her. He is about to shoot her when she grabs a knife from the shelve and stabs him. He lets go and falls to the ground. He gets his gun again and points it at Kim. She dives out of the way when he shoots. A policeman walks into the shop and pins the shooter down. Kim looks behind her and sees that Amy is dead.  
  
Downing Street. Washington is talking to Tony when he walks into the house. After he has finished, he walks up to May who tells him that the PM has gone with John to the hospital. Paul asks to get the assassin ready to be taken to CTU for questioning.  
  
Bauer has just sat down at CTU when some federal agents enter the building. They tell Jack that he is under arrest for setting off the bomb at the shopping centre. Jack is leaving with them when Riley comes up to him. He tells him what has happened with Kim.  
  
Brent and Walters park up outside Flanders house. Flanders opens the door and lets them in. They are about to sit down when Walters pulls out a gun and shoots them both. He quickly leaves in Brent's car. Flanders is dead whereas Sarah stirs before going unconscious again.  
  
Glasgow. A sniper shoots another person, this time a child. He quickly leaves before anyone can notice him. 


End file.
